Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Ultimate
'''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL '''is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent.When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" attack against their opponents. For example, Dexter will summon one of his fighting robot suits and fire off devastating lasers. In the XL version, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters and do Synergy attacks. For example, Ben can team up with Fred Fredburger and light his flatulence using his Swampfire form for a devastating explosion attack. It will be avaible to PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii Plot Playable Characters 1-26 01. Aku (Samurai Jack) - Console Version 02. Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) - Console Version 03. Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 04. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 05. Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) 06. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 07. Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 08. Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 09. Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 10. Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) 11. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) 12. Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) 13. Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 14. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 15. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) - Console Version 16. Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) - Console Version 17. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) - Console Version 18. Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - Console Version 19. Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 20. Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 21. Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory and Dial M for Monkey 22. Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) 23. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 24. The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) - Console Version 25. The Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Console Version 26. Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Unlockable Characters #Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as a trio #Rex (Generator Rex) #Robotboy (Robotboy) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partners a Monkey) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Zak Saturday and Komodo (The Secret Saturdays) #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) #Monya (The Secret Saturdays) #Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) #Biowulf (Generator Rex) #Humongousaur (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) #Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) #Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) #Bommer (The Powerpuff Girls) Assist Characters Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Max Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Shnitzel (Chowder) Mung Daal (Chowder) Truffles (Chowder) Gazpacho (Chowder) Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) Velhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Numbuh Two (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh Four (Codename: Kids Next Door) Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) Eduardo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) Coco (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) Whilt (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) Cheese (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) Demongo (Samurai Jack) Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) Agent Six (Generator Rex) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Breach (Generator Rex) Ray Ray Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Zon (The Secret Saturdays) Locations/Stage Voice Cast Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson(Teenage), Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two Tara Strong as Bubbles, Ben Tennyson(Young), Chowder Candi Milo as Dexter, Cheese, Coco Maurice LaMarche as Father Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles Grey DeLeslie as Mandy, Frankie, Yumi Yoshimura Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki Lauren Tom as Numbuh Three Cree Summer as Numbuh Five Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four, Swampfire, The Toiletnator, Bigchill Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Sean Marquette as Mac Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Keith Fugerson as Bloo, Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Wilt, Hector Con Carne Tom Kenny as Eduardo, Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy Greg Eagles as Grim Matt Hill as Ed Samual Vincent as Edd(Double Dee) Tony Sampson as Eddy Laurence Bouvard as Robotboy John DiMaggio as Shnitzle, the Scotsman, Bobo Haha Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado Eddie Deezen as Mandark Fred Tatisciore as Vilgax, Ultimate Humongosaur